My Name Is L
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: terinspirasi dari film "My Name Is Kahn".. fanfic pertama di fandom Death Note jadi maklum aja kalo abal! yaoi. one shot! Read n Review please!


Terinspirasi dari film My Name Is Kahn… tuh film bagus banget en mengharukan *tapi saia ga bisa nangis* ! entah kenapa aku merasa si Kahn mirip sama L… maka jadilah fanfic ini… mohon buat para penggemar film ini jangan membunuhku! Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saia di fandom Death Note, jadi kalo ga seru en abal mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi… R n R please?

Disclaimer:Death Note punyanya Yagami Light dan Shinigami Ryuk yang di pass mulu ke banyak orang… *ditabok* err… maksudnya karangan Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata! Kalo saia yang bikin bisa-bisa Ryuk(kyaaa! Ryuk-chan!) yang malah jadi MC di Death Note en Light plus L bakal jadi happy married couple(lha?)…

Genre:Humour/Parody

Rated:T

Warning:OOC ahead! Gajhe, sok lucu, ga aseek, ada unsur yaoi en hal-hal nyeleneh laennya! Ga suka ga usah baca!

My Name Is L

By:Vanilla Amano

Disebuah kafe bergaya indah tapi sederhana dengan unsur-unsur yaoi *ditabok pemilik kafe* yang terletak dipinggiran jalan Ampera Raya(?), duduklah 2 pemuda dari anime or manga or movie Death Note. Yang berambut coklat dan berwajah tampan kaya seme *ditabok* hanya memesan secangkir kopi, sementara yang berambut hitam jabrik kaya dedemit *ditabok* dan berwajah rada autis dan cocok jadi uke *ditabok lagi* memesan oh-my-kambing BANYAK(baca:SANGAT BANYAK) makanan manis yang bisa bikin orang langsung diabetes kalo diabisin.

Yagami Light memandang pemuda bermuka panda *ditabok panda_[1]_* dan bermuka 'pemakai'_[2]_ *ditabok fans L* yang sedang duduk(baca:jongkok) didepannya dengan pandangan serius tapi mesra(?).

"Ryuuzaki, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau menganggapku sebagai Kira," kata Light pada si 'pemakai' *ditabok lagi* err, si orang yang dipanggil Ryuuzaki itu.

"Itu sangat mudah, Light-kun," kata Ryuuzaki yang lagi makan kue bertingkat kaya yang biasa ada di kondangan perkawinan para kawanan aristokrat(Ryuuzaki emang aristokrat!). "Yang paling cocok dengan kriteria Kira adalah kau." Dia menunjuk Light ga sopan pake garpu yang lagi nusuk strawberry berlumur gula.

Light sweatdropped. "Pertama-tama, Ryuuzaki, turunkan garpu itu. Kalau kau benar-benar L maka kau pasti tahu bahwa menunjuk-nunjuk orang—apalagi pake garpu—itu perbuatan yang ga sopan," katanya mengingatkan sang uke *ditendang Light* dengan baik-baik. "Tapi pasti banyak orang yang lebih mirip Kira dibandingkan dengan aku diluar sana. Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang seenaknya."

Ryuuzaki mengemut jempolnya kaya yang lagi ngisep ganja *dibunuh Watari(?)*. "Entahlah, Light-kun. Menurut data-data yang kukumpulkan kau-lah yang paling mendekati sosok Kira. Kau juga merupakan pendukung partai republik—eh, maksudnya Kira."

"Tahu darimana kau aku merupakan pendukung Kira? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya fitnah belaka?" tanya Light berusaha tenang. _"Gila! Gue ketauan pendukung partai republik!"_ pikirnya.

"Menurut penuturan Shiori-san, mantan pacarmu," jawab Ryuuzaki santai.

"…" Light terdiam. _"Shiori… kubunuh kau…"_ pikirnya sadis.

"Maaf, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membuktikanku sebagai Kira," kata Light tenang sambil meminum kopinya.

"Mungkin. Tapi intuisi detektif saya mengatakan bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira. Dan intuisi saya biasanya selalu benar," kata Ryuuzaki sambil lanjut makan makanan penuh gula pesanannya.

"Kasus ini kan tidak biasa… jadinya intuisimu yang biasanya benar bisa saja salah kan?" kata Light.

"Mungkin. Tapi sekitar 90% saya yakin bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira," kata Ryuuzaki. "Saya sendiri pun mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang saya anggap Kira. Karena menurut saya, Kira dapat membunuh tanpa harus melibatkan dirinya secara langsung." Katanya sambil makan shortcake yang dilumuri coklat dan dimasukkan lagi ke saus coklat(yummy… diabetes dah tuh si L).

"Hmm," Light bersedekap. "Susah juga ya kalau begitu." Katanya. "Kira kan membutuhkan nama korbannya untuk membunuh. Kau tidak bisa dibilang mempertaruhkan nyawa juga karena tidak memberitahu nama aslimu kepada orang yang kau curigai segabai Kira."

Ryuuzaki menatapnya dengan pandangan orang sakau *dibunuh*. "Jadi Light-kun mengaku bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira?" tanyanya.

"Enak aja. Gue bukan Kira," Light mendesis kesal. _"Emang susah kalo lawan gue adalah seorang detektif yang memiliki ratusan(?) nama sekaligus…"_

"Yah, pokoknya Light-kun tenang saja," Ryuuzaki mencelupkan 6 balok gula lagi kedalam tehnya yang udah super duper hyper mega ultra giga manis itu. "Saya tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil menangkap Kira."

"Yah, lebih baik begitu karena kalau tidak aku akan kesepian," kata Light stei kul.

"Masa? Kita kan baru saja bertemu," balas Ryuuzaki.

"Karena kita baru bertemu maka itu aku sangat over protektif kepadamu. Bukan begitu?" kata Light lagi. Akhirnya obrolan mereka yang awalnya tentang Kira jadi ngelantur kearah yaoi(nah lo!).

Setelah mengobrol mengenai hubungan mereka yang baru saja terjalin 3 hari yang lalu, Ryuuzaki menghentikan obrolan mereka dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Light. "Yak, Light-kun, tolong hentikan obrolan mengenai hubungan kita. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah Kira lebih lanjut."

Tapi bukannya ngedengerin, Light malah tersenyum mesra dan meraih jari Ryuuzaki sampai menempel dibibirnya. "Aduh, Ryuuzaki-chan. Kita ini baru jadian 3 hari tapi kamu sudah mau merusaknya hanya karena masalah Kira~ bagaimana kalau kita obrolin yang lainnya aja?" katanya nyeleneh dengan pandangan mata penuh pesona. Author aja ampe pingsan bayangin Light kaya begitu! *mimisan 5 ember* *mati kehabisan darah, fanfic tak bisa dilanjutkan* *didupak-dupak massa*

Ryuuzaki blushing sedikit. "Justru karena itu saya ingin mengetahui apakah Light-kun ini Kira atau bukan…" katanya.

"Hmm… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau memberi tahu nama aslimu kepada pacarmu sendiri…" kata Light (sok) kecewa sambil melepaskan jari Ryuuzaki.

"Sebelum saya yakin Light-kun bukan Kira, maka saya tetap akan menyembunyikan nama asli saya," kata L yang ngelanjutin acara makan yang bikin diabetes lagi.

_Flashback…_

_3 hari yang lalu… awal bagaimana Ryuuzaki bisa jadian sama Light… setting, dibawah siraman air hujan, Light sedang berlari-lari menuju pulang bersama Ryuk…_

"_Ryuk, apa kau bisa menari?" tanya Light mendadak._

"_Hah?" Ryuk keselek apel yang baru dia makan(Shinigami bisa keselek?). "Kenapa mendadak kau bertanya seperti itu, Light?"_

"_Aku hanya berpikir… apakah Shinigami itu multi talented atau hanya bisa mengambil nyawa manusia saja… ternyata memang tidak bisa apa-apa ya?" perhatian, tantangan ini murni dari rasa ingin tahu Light! Tidak ada maksud menghina sedikitpun yang ditujukan kepada Ryuk! Hanya author yang ingin menghina Ryuk karena dia terlalu KEREN!_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa menari! Buktinya dulu aku lolos audisi di SME dan JYP sekaligus! Hanya saja aku lebih suka mengambil nyawa orang!"_

"_Oh ya? __Kalau begitu buktikanlah!"_

"_Baiklah… siap-siap, Light!"_

_10 menit kemudian…_

_Light pingsan di __aspal gara-gara ngeliat Ryuk joged. Kebetulan Ryuuzaki yang baru pulang dari menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai antara tikus dan kecoak(?) lewat disana. Sadar bahwa pemuda yang pingsan didepannya adalah anak dari Yagami Soichiro yang pernah dia awasi 1 minggu pake kamera pengawas, dia membawanya pulang._

"_Watari __saya pulang…" kata Ryuuzaki. Tidak ada sahutan. "Pasti Watari sedang ikut rehabilitasi rematik… memang akhir-akhir ini rematiknya tambah parah…" pikir Ryuuzaki maklum._

_Dia meletakkan Light diatas sofa tempat biasanya dia menonton rekaman kasus-kasus yang diselidiknya. "Benar juga… saya belum ikut rehabilitasi narkoba…" *digebukin L pake penggorengan*_

_Bercanda… L itu bersih dari obat-obatan… kecuali obat diabetes tentunya… __*dibunuh L*_

_Ryuuzaki berjalan kearah tempatnya biasa menaruh makanan manis dan mulai merakit dengan cekatan. Mulai dari donut kecil, marshmallow, coklat, cupcake(pokoknya lengkap deh!) dia tusukkan ke sebuah tusuk sate. Dia membawa sate kue manis itu kearah sebuah pancuran yang isinya tak lain tak bukan adalah pancuran coklat._

_Sate kue manis itu dicelupkan kedalam pancuran coklat kemudian dia makan. Ngiler ga sih lo? Gue sih ngiler…_

"_Dingin…" tiba-tiba terdengar erangan dari arah sofa. Ryuuzaki, dengan gaya jalannya yang aneh, mendekati sofa dan melongok ingin tahu. Terlihat Light sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri DENGAN IMUT karena kedinginan._

"…" _Ryuuzaki terdiam. Dia baru sadar bahwa Light itu imut dan manis sekali *ditimpuk sandal* maksud saya, dia baru sadar bahwa baju Light basah karena air hujan dan tidur-tiduran(bukan mau Light) di aspal. Entah kenapa, saya merasa UKEnya sekarang adalah LIGHT, sementara SEMEnya justru adalah RYUUZAKI._

_Akhirnya, dia terpaksa melepaskan baju Light yang basah. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari betapa SEKSI *mimisan* badan Light sebenarnya kalau dilihat secara langsung. __Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya di kamera pengawas._

_Lalu…_

_Mata Light terbuka…_

_Dan…_

"_KYAA!" (OOC mode:on)_

_Jadi, pertemuan pertama Light dan Ryuuzaki bukanlah di kampus(seperti di komiknya) ataupun di rumah sakit(seperti di filmnya), melainkan di apartemen Ryuuzaki dalam keadaan yang 'ber-ba-ha-ya'. *gaya ngomong kaya Parto di OVJ*_

_flashback selesai… (lha? Jadi mereka jadiannya dibelah mana!)_

Ryuuzaki mengemut jempolnya lagi. "Hmm… dipikir-pikir Light-kun sama sekali tidak menyukai saya kan saat pertama kali melihat saya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang kaget melihat ada 'pemakai' yang sedang melepas bajuku. Tapi begitu mengetahui bahwa maksudnya baik, aku jadi tidak takut lagi dan malah jadi jatuh cinta," Light angkat bahu. Ryuuzaki hanya diam dikatai 'pemakai'. _"Sayang kau musuhku…"_ batin Light agak kecewa.

"…" Ryuuzaki tampak serius. "Light-kun…" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" sahut Light.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Ryuuzaki berhenti sebentar. "Saya beritahukan nama asli saya padamu?" tawarnya dengan suara pelan.

Light terlihat biasa saja, padahal dalam hati dia udah melotot sampe bola matanya copot en jijingkrakan tejees. "Kenapa mendadak kau mengatakan demikian?" tanyanya stei kul.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga menyembukan identitas asli saya selamanya. Toh, suatu saat akan ketahuan…" Ryuuzaki melanjutkan makan kue pengantinnya. "Jadi? Apakah kau mau tahu?"

Light tersenyum simpul. "Bila aku katakan 'mau', bukankah kau akan makin mencurigaiku sebagai Kira?" tanyanya.

"Bila kau menjawab 'tidak mau' justru saya akan lebih mencurigai Light-kun," Ryuuzaki memakan kue segede bola kasti dalam satu kali suap.

"…" Light sweatdropped. _"Jadi baiknya gue jawab apa dong?" _batinnya. "Baiklah, aku mau. Toh sebagai pacar aku harus mengetahui nama pasanganku, kan?" dia tersenyum penuh pesona lagi.

"Baiklah bila itu mau Light-kun," Ryuuzaki membalas senyum Light dengan imutnya. *mati karena mimisan* *fanfic tak bisa dilanjutkan* *digebukkin pake palu*

_Inner Light… (ngikutin Sakura Haruno)_

"_Ayo katakan saja nama aslimu, Ryuuzaki… L… Daneuve…Hideki Ryuuga… Coil… dan lain-lain… siapa nama aslimu, hah! Aku pusing tahu kau kebanyakan nama! Dengan ini, aku bisa mengancam dirimu untuk beralih pihak ke Kira jadi aku tidak perlu membunuh uke-ku sendiri… kekeke, jalan menuju kedamaian di dunia baru dan masa depan bahagia terencana(?) sudah dekat…"_

Ryuuzaki terlihat sangat serius. "My name is…" dia menarik nafas sejenak. "My name is L. and I'm not a terrorist."

TET…

DUAR!

Rasanya ada yang menekan tombol bom di dalam kepala Light.

'My name is L. and I'm not a terrorist' 'My name is Kahn. And I'm not a terrorist'.

Ingin rasanya Light membunuh sutradara film tersohor berjudul sama yang membuat semua orang terkena sindromnya.

Dan Light pun meledak…

"GGAAAHHH! KENAPA GUE SEMPET BERHARAP LO BAKAL BILANG NAMA ASLI LO! SEHARUSNYA GUE TAU KALO LO SATU DARI SEKIAN BANYAK ORANG YANG TERHARU BIRU GARA-GARA NONTON FILM 'MY NAME IS KAHN' EN SINDROM KATA-KATA TERKENALNYA 'AND I'M NOT A TERRORIST'! LAGIAN KALO LO EMANG TERORIS, LO PASTI UDAH GUE BUNUH DARI DULU SECARA GUE KIRA GITU!"

Dan dia keceplosan…

Ups…

Sial…

Ryuuzaki bangkit dari duduknya(baca:jongkok) dan langsung berteriak. "Betul dugaan saya bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira! Menyerahlah Kira! Polisi dan FBI sudah mengepung tempat ini!" serunya. "Kau orang berbahaya! Saya akan memborgolmu agar kau tidak bisa membunuh orang lagi!" kemudian dengan gesit untuk ukuran orang yang ga pernah olahraga dan makan makanan normal, dia memborgol salah satu tangan Light dan tangannya sendiri.

"Sialan!" umpat Light. Puluhan polisi dan FBI membrondong masuk ke kafe georgeous itu sambil membawa pistol. Banyak orang yang langsung lompat en ngibrit ketakutan tanpa bayar dulu terus njerit-njerit gajhe. Light tidak punya pilihan lain; dia memutuskan untuk membuang Death Note sekarang juga tanpa liat kiri-kanan lagi ga peduli ada Ryuk atau ngga.

"Aku 'buang' semua harga diriku! Aku bukan Kira!" serunya. Ryuk, yang syukurlah kebetulan ada disitu dan lagi ngegombal sama Shinigami yang ada disitu juga, mendengarnya.

"Oho~ kau yakin, Light? Baiklah… sampai jumpa lagi~" katanya. Dan dia pergi dengan membawa Death Note bersamanya(ga usah balik lagi biar L kaga mati!) dan meninggalkan Shinigami yang abis dia rayu karena Shinigami itu ga tertarik sama orang narsis plus gothic plus aneh plus freak plus… *dibunuh Ryuk pake Death Note* … memesona dong tentunya!

Light pingsan, Ryuuzaki panik, FBI dan polisi bingung, readers cengok, author nyawanya ilang karena diambil Ryuk. Akhirnya, selama Light dan Ryuuzaki terborgol bersama mereka menjadi pasangan paling bahagia dikarenakan ketiadaan Death Note. Dan walau Light sudah terbukti tidak bersalah, mereka berdua tidak mau melepaskan borgol yang mengikat mereka. Kenapa? Yah… saya serahkan pada imajinasi para readers sekalian…

Lalu bagaimana Death Note akan kembali berada di tangan Light Yagami? Entahlah, author sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya… yang penting, Light dan Ryuuzaki bahagia. Ia ga? Dan cerita gajhe inipun tamad…

~The End~

Maafkan saya para penggemar Ryuuzaki(sama kaya aku!), Light, Ryuk(sama kaya aku juga!) dan karakter Death Note lainnya! *nangis* bukan maksud saya membuat cerita se-gajhe, se-nyeleneh dan se-abal ini! Saya emang masih pemula! Umm… review please? Kritik en flame juga boleh… yang penting saya tau bahwa ada orang diluar sana yang baca cerita saya…

Ket:

_[1]_ kan pandanya ga mau disamain sama L, hhe… menurut tuh panda dia lebih keren daripada L…

_[2] _jujur aja yak… menurut saya muka L tuh mirip 'pemakai'… apalagi dengan kulit pucat, badan kurus, rambut kusut awut-awutan ga keurus, en kantong matanya yang item banget!


End file.
